Unwrappable
by Munk19
Summary: When Simon expresses that Alvin has lost the true meaning of Christmas after he opened his Christmas present early, the red-capped chipmunk must find a way to make things right again with his brother before Christmas is over. Written with SawyerSeville19.


**A brotherly Alvon Christmas story written with SawyerSeville19. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Unwrappable**

The Seville home was decorated with Christmas lights. There was only a day left until Christmas and the anticipation in the Seville home was rising - especially for one. From his bedroom window, Alvin watched the the neighbors decorations in awe. He loved Christmas more than anything. But he loved getting the gifts!

He heard a door closing and walked over to his door as he saw Simon leave his bedroom and walk down the stairs. Alvin entered the hallway and peaked over the railing. He smiled mischeviously as he watched Simon exit through the front door. As soon as he heard the front door close, Alvin quickly sped into his bedroom and got down on his knees to reach under his bed. He smiled and pulled the object from underneath. It was a video game titled, Zombie X, one of Alvin's favorite video games he got for Christmas from Simon - actually it was an early Christmas present that Alvin found and opened, unknowingly to Simon. Alvin knew that he was supposed to wait, but he figured he would play the game and wrap the gift back up by Christmas morning before Simon found out.

Alvin smirked as he got up and exited his bedroom. As he entered the hallway, he muttered. "I can't wait to play my new game!"

"What did you say?"

Alvin's hair stood up as he stopped at his tracks. He knew it was Simon's voice, but he was hoping it wasn't. Alvin turned around and kept the video game behind his back. He chuckled nervously as he saw Simon with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, hey, Simon! I thought you left to go to the library." He tried to put on a innocent smile.

Simon frowned at his brother and the not so innocent look for him. You'd think Alvin would be better at playing innocent, but it seemed he still had a ways to go. Folding his arms, Simon glanced over Alvin's body language.

"What's behind your back, Alvin?"

"Nothing." The reply came too quickly and Simon furrowed his eyebrows. Deciding to find out for himself, Simon approached his slightly shorter sibling, frowning once more when Alvin backed up each time he took a step towards him.

With a huff, Simon lengthened his steps and grabbed Alvin by his shirt, pulling him towards him. "If you said what I think you said, you are going to be so sorry."

Alvin chuckled nervously. "You know, I really don't remember what I said, honestly. Must have slipped my mind." He cleared this throat. "Did you get new glasses?"

"Alvin!" Simon yelled, making Alvin jump. "What's behind your back?"

"N-nothing, Simon! I swear!" Alvin exclaimed.

Simon groaned and used his hands to try to reach behind Alvin's back. However, Alvin kept moving back himself away from Simon quickly. Getting fustrated, Simon thought on his feet and took Alvin's red baseball cap off his older brother's head. "Show me before I step on it!"

"Not my cap!" Alvin exclaimed.

However, Simon didn't respond as he was looking at what Alvin was holding in his hand. "Alvin, you didn't..."

Alvin swallowed audibly, looking away from the hurt look in his brother's eyes. "You really opened your gift early?"

Alvin didn't know what bothered him more, the potential trouble he'd be in or the disappointment and hurt in his brother's eyes.

"I can't believe how selfish you are, Alvin!" he snapped, snatching the game from his hand. "I just- I can't -you! Ugh!" He roughly put the cap back on Alvin's head, forcing him to look at the floor before under the pressure before letting go and storming off.

Alvin straightened up, adjusting his cap and frowning at the spot his brother had just been. He really messed up this time.

**OOO**

Alvin paced back and forth in front of Simon's bedroom as he thought of a way to apologize to his brother. He admit, he made a mistake; but he has made many of those before and his relationship with Simon hasn't changed. He was sure that Simon would easily forgive his mistake.

Alvin stopped his pacing and stood in front of the door. He let out a breath and knocked. There was a moment before the knob turned and an annoyed Simon appeared when the door opened. Alvin thought maybe this was a bad time to talk.

"What do you want, Alvin?" Simon asked, impatiently. Alvin could tell by his voice that Simon will still mad at him.

Alvin looked at his eyes. "I'm sorry, Simon." Alvin hoped that would have been enough for Simon to hear him out.

Simon searched his brother's eyes, keeping his face blank of emotions. Finally, after a moment, he spoke. "Those are just words, Alvin. 'Sorry' means nothing to me when it involves you. All you've ever done is screw up and then think saying you're sorry will make up for it. Well, it doesn't! You have no sense of self control! You couldn't wait one more day to open your gift? Christmas isn't even about presents!" Simon took a breath, his annoyance slipping past his neutral mask. "Sorry isn't enough."

Alvin didn't know what else to say at the moment. He knew he screwed up and he couldn't think of a way to make it up. There was nothing else he could say. "B-but sorry is all I got, Simon. I know I screwed up, but I can't change the past!" He glared at him. "And if I am such a screw up, why did you even buy me that gift at all?"

Simon had no answer. He stepped back into his room before coming back and pressing the game to Alvin's chest roughly. Alvin hurriedly caught it before it fell, shocked.

Simon spoke in a low, firm tone, "I'm not gonna fight with you, Alvin. Theodore and Dave deserve a peaceful -if not happy- Christmas. So wrap that game and put it back under the tree!" He stepped back into his room. "If you don't, you'll regret it." He closed his door with a silence that made Alvin shudder, it was further proof of just how angry Simon was at him.

**OOO**

Simon sighed heavily as he went over to his desk and sat down, hoping to distract himself from this foreign anger. He's been mad at Alvin before, plenty of times, just never to this extent. And Alvin's done plenty to deserve anger of this level, but Simon at the most just got annoyed. He himself was pondering why he had blown up over something as little as opening a gift early. Heck, Alvin's done it before! So it wasn't anything new. And Simon wasn't sure it was because Alvin was ignoring the true meaning of Christmas, because he knew his brother knew it by now.

Simon rested his arms onto his desk and put his head down. He was hurt. He finally got his brother a gift he could enjoy, something he rarely did when he was the one to get it. Alvin often complained that Simon got boring gifts; and Simon had made sure to get a gift that would light up his brother's face when he saw it for the first time.

It struck Simon then why was he so upset. He wouldn't be able to see that expression of joy and happiness on Christmas morning because Alvin had already discovered his gift from him.

Simon let out an unhappy noise and buried his face in the crook of his arm, gripping his sleeves tightly in his hands.

**OOO**

Alvin slowly walked into his bedroom after he closed the door behind him. He let out a sigh as he placed the video game on top of his desk. He turned towards his bed and laid down on his back and groaned as his head hit his pillow. He couldn't remember a time when Simon was this angry at him; and that says a lot seeing as Alvin got Simon angry many times before! He regreted opening that gift early and only wished he can go back and fix this whole mess. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, clearing his mind.

_"I can't believe how selfish you are, Alvin!"_

_"Christmas isn't even about presents!"_

Alvin snapped his eyes wide open when he kept hearing Simon's voice from earlier today replaying in his mind over and over again. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew Simon was completely right. He was selfish - especially around Christmas. All he ever cared about was getting gifts. He knew the meaning of Christmas was about being around loved ones, but he never thought that wanting presents was a terrible thing. However, he knew that he was going beyond and above that. He literally opened a Christmas present a few days before Christmas and this wasn't the first time.

Alvin turned his head towards the window and stared at the glowing lights hitting the glass from outside. He knew Simon witnessed Alvin opening gifts early before. Why was this different? Why would Simon buy him the gift he's always wanted? He began to remember the look in his brother's eyes when he found out that he opened his gift early. He never saw them that sad before. He wanted to know what made this moment different. He wanted to fix the damage he caused. He wanted to restore not only his brotherly relationship - but their Christmas.

**OOO**

An hour has passed since Alvin and Simon's confrontation in the upstairs hallway. Alvin placed the re-wrapped video game back under the decorated tree just like it was before. He knew this was not going to fix the damage he caused, be he hoped that this was a start with making things up with Simon. He knew it wasn't - but crazy thing have happened before.

Just before Alvin turned to leave, a small picture on the Christmas tree caught his attention and he carefully picked it up, not wanting to knock off a breakable ornament. A small smile crept on his face when he saw it was a picture of him and his brothers when they were little. It showed him kissing Simon on the cheek with Theodore in the background holding a mistletoe above their heads. Alvin chuckled as he remembered how embarrassed Simon was by the way he was blushing. He also remembered that he never cared about the presents when he was little - maybe a little - but not as much as he is did when he got older. The only thing that made him happy was putting the lights up, playing in the snow with his brothers, and attempting to wait for Santa. Alvin frowned when he realized this was all in the past and that their relationship will never be like the picture again. This thought alone saddened his heart.

"Boys! Dinner!" Dave called from the kitchen.

Alvin shook off the emotion and placed the picture in his back pocket. He began walking towards the dining room until he saw Simon coming down the stairs. He waited for Simon to notice him, but he just passed him when he was downstairs. Alvin tried catching up to him until he was walking next to him. "Hey, Si." Alvin greeted. Simon didn't acknowledge him and Alvin frowned. "I re-wrapped the gift and put it back under the tree. Just like you wanted."

"Wonderful." Simon responded in a monotone voice.

Alvin stopped walking and frowned. He knew this Christmas was going to be awkward and depressing.

**OOO**

Dinner was very uncomfortable for Alvin; especially since he was sitting next to Simon. He's been nervous asking him to pass stuff as they were eating. He was never shy around Simon before. There was a first time for everything.

"Who's ready for dessert?" Dave asked.

Theodore smiled and raised his hand and Simon gave a simple nod. Alvin, however, was not responding to the question which worried Dave. "Alvin? Do you want some dessert?"

Alvin sighed and looked up. "Actually, Dave. May I be excused?"

Dave looked at his son thoughtfully before nodding his head, telling him he'll save him some when he's ready. Alvin climbed off the chair and headed towards the stairs.

Simon watched his older brother as he left. He looked down at Alvin's chair to see a paper-like object. With a raised eyebrow, Simon picked it up and looked at it. His face softened as he stared at it.

"Simon?" Dave called. "Everything alright?" He set the desserts on the table.

Simon nodded, his eyes still focused on the picture. "Of course, Dave. Just being thoughtful." He slid the picture in his sweater pocket and picked up his spoon to eat his dessert.

**OOO**

It's nearing midnight when Alvin made his way downstairs. He had looked for the picture he took from the tree and realized he misplaced it. He was on his way to check the kitchen when he noticed the front door was partially open.

He peeked outside and saw his immediate younger brother sitting on the front step wrapped in his blue blanket. Biting his lower lip in rare apprehension. Figuring he'd have no other opportunities, he slipped outside and sat beside his brother.

Simon shifted his hands, looking away from his brother and at the dark ground. Alvin decided not to say anything and wrapped his arms around himself. Boy, it was cold out here.

"It doesn't make it better, you know," Simon said softly. Alvin looked at him, but he was still watching the grass grow.

"What?" he asked. Simon lifted his gaze, looking ahead.

"Putting the gift back. It doesn't make it better," he reiterated. Alvin frowned.

"Would you rather I had ignored you and started playing it?"

"I would rather you had waited till Christmas morning so I could be there when you opened it!" Simon snapped.

"It's just a gift, Simon!"

"It's a gift you would have liked, right?"

Alvin blinked. "...yeah."

"You never really liked my old gifts, Alvin. You never light up like you do with Dave's gifts, or even Theodore's. I just wanted to see you do it with a gift from me for a change." Simon looked down at the picture in his hand, frowning.

Alvin opened and closed his mouth several times, at a loss for words before he snapped his jaw shut and fought the urge to shiver as it got colder. He didn't know what to say. He eventually found his words.

"Is that why you bought that video game, Simon? 'Cause you knew I would like it?" Alvin asked.

Simon didn't respond but let out a breath as he continued to stare at the photo in front of him.

Alvin stared at the Christmas lights in thought as he continued. "Dave said it was too expensive to buy. Why would you spend all that money trying to make me happy? It's not like I deserved it..." Alvin trailed off.

"You may be a trouble maker, Alvin. But you still deserve to be happy. I bought you that game because I wanted to. I wanted to be the reason you were happy. I just wanted to be there to see it."

Alvin lowered his gaze to Simon's hand, scooting over so he could see what he was looking at. Taking in the picture once more, he looked at his brother. "I'm sorry I took that moment from you..." Simon looked at him, searching his brother's face and eyes for a long moment.

Alvin shivered, and Simon acted on reflex, putting the blanket over him so they could share. Alvin would never admit that his shivering wasn't from the cold that time.

Finally, a smile formed on Simon's face. "It's alright, Alvin. I forgive you. That is part of the holiday spirit, after all." Simon looked at Alvin in time to see him smiling hugely.

Alvin lovingly gave Simon a hug. He was happy to feel Simon's embrace as well. The hug was warm and felt really good for both brothers. Alvin was the first to pull away from the hug and stared at Simon. He looked at the photo in Simon's hand and Alvin smirked when an idea formed in his mind. "I know I can't give you that moment again; but how about we relive old ones?"

Simon gave Alvin a confused. Alvin chuckled, "Close your eyes."

Simon arched an eyebrow before shrugging and closing his eyes. He felt Alvin's body make the slightest movement beside him and the feel of something soft and warm was on his cheek. He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to identify the contact, since it was foreign to him but it was gone just as quickly as it came. He opened his eyes and looked at Alvin in curiosity. Then it hit him.

"Did...you just kiss me?"

"On the cheek," Alvin was quick to remind him.

Simon nodded in a dazed fashion, "Yeah that too." Alvin chuckled, taking the picture from his stunned brother's hand to look at it again.

"I wanted us to relive our greatest Christmas moment. I wanted to show you that even though I never really express the true meaning of Christmas, I fully understand it. I understand that our love is what really matters. You wanting me to be happy, no matter how much of a pain I am, tells me that you love me no matter what. And even though I never light up with the Christmas gifts you give me..." Alvin pulled his arm out and pulled his sleeve to show Simon the homemade bracelet he made him when they were little. "...I will always love them."

Alvin watched his brother's expression, seeing his eyes brighten with recognition and something else he couldn't pinpoint. He was soon hugged tightly and he was quick to return the gesture.

"Hey...Simon," Alvin said, patting his brother's shoulder to get his attention. Simon pulled back from the hug. "Are there anymore of those desserts left?"

Simon chuckled. "Yeah, let's get some." They stood and looked at the sky. "No wonder

it's so cold."

"It's snowing!" Alvin exclaimed enthusiastically. He moved to go run out to the front yard but Simon grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Killjoy," he mumbled with a smile.

"Save the playing in the snow for later and I'll make you hot chocolate to go with your dessert," Simon bribed with a smirk.

"Deal!" He made for the door to go inside but again, Simon stopped him. "What's the big-"

Simon kissed his cheek quickly. "Merry Christmas, Alvin."

Alvin would forever deny that he lit up brighter than Rudolph's nose at the contact.

"Merry Christmas, Simon." They smiled at each other and headed inside, closing the front door behind them softly.

**OOO**

The next day, it was Christmas, and the Seville family woke up early to exchange Christmas gifts. Simon still got to see the happiness on Alvin's face when he opened his gift. Mainly because he could finally play the video game without any guilt. While everyone got what they had expected, Simon was surprised to see that Alvin made him a bracelet. Simon appreciated the thought Alvin put in his gift; as he realized his older brother did knew the true meaning of Christmas. He was very happy to know that no matter what happens between them on Christmas, they will always have their special moments. Their love was unstoppable. Their gifts, unwrappable.


End file.
